The present invention relates generally to therapeutic bedding, and more specifically to bedding that includes a woven fabric having antimicrobial properties and dries quickly to aid in healing dermatitis and other skin ailments. A similar fabric for therapeutic skin care bedding is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/985,739 filed Nov. 10, 2004, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A significant portion of the world's population is afflicted with skin problems. Nearly 15 million Americans have eczema, a chronic skin condition marked by itchy, red patches of inflamed skin. Six to seven million Americans have psoriasis, which is a skin disease that causes unsightly sores and skin scales. Such skin diseases account for a large portion of annual healthcare costs. For instance, psoriasis accounts for about $3 billion dollars a year in healthcare costs. Further, the direct financial cost in the care of a child with moderate or severe eczema is substantially higher than that for the average child with asthma.
There are also non-financial costs associated with the time spent in treatment and sleep deprivation. Between two and three hours each day is generally spent treating eczema, and an average of one to two hours of sleep each night is interrupted. Indeed, skin problems impact the quality of life for both sufferers and their families.
In addition to the effects of intractable itching, skin damage, soreness, sleep loss, and the social stigma of a visible skin disease, other factors add to the burden of the disease. The standard treatments for chronic skin problems involve the routine application of antibacterial ointments to reduce the potential for infections. Other treatments include the avoidance of clothing made of irritating wool or natural fibers and the use of non-aggressive detergents on clothing and bedding. Many must also control environmental conditions to maintain the proper level of moisture on the affected skin.
Skin irritations and dermatitis are exacerbated by two factors: exposure of skin to excessive moisture, and the potential for shear force injuries caused by friction with apparel or bedding. Although other substances, such as urine, stool, perspiration or wound drainage, may contain factors other than moisture that irritate the skin, moisture alone can predispose the skin to serious injury. Friction burns on the skin frequently occur when a person moves across a coarse moist surface such as bed sheet.
Although solutions involving wearing apparel are commonly available to help alleviate skin problems, effective technologies relating to bed linens have not been readily available. There are some examples of therapeutic bedding; however they have limitations in their ability to fully address the problems associated with skin injuries. An intriguing example of skin-care apparel involves a line of products marketed under the trade name DermaSilk™. The DermaSilk technology has shown excellent clinical results in helping to heal atopic dermatitis and psoriasis, as well as skin ulcers that form as a result of diabetes. DermaSilk therapeutic apparel include undergarments and body wraps knitted of 100% silk yarns and treated with a durable antimicrobial agent.
Silk is effective in this case since silk fibers have a chemical structure very similar to that of human hair (97% protein, 3% fat, and wax matter). Silk fibers are perfectly smooth and cylindrical. As such, they do not create mechanical friction with the skin. Further, silk is naturally hygroscopic, absorbing up to 30% of its own weight in sweat without becoming wet. This is important in aiding the cure of atopic dermatitis because silk is able to maintain the moisture balance of the skin, providing a softening and soothing micro-climate next to the skin. Silk is also capable of absorbing and releasing moisture without causing irritation, because the diameter of silk's cylindrical fibers simply increase or decrease as moisture is absorbed or released. Since silk yarns are made up of tiny continuous filaments, delicate skin is not disturbed as the moisture content changes. Silk helps to reduce heavy sweating (common in children affected by atopic dermatitis), as well as minimize the loss of moisture that can aggravate skin dryness and itching. Silk is also naturally elastic. When used in a knitted construction, silk fabrics allow garments to move with the body and to remain closely bound to the skin, thereby reducing friction.
Derma Silk fabrics and apparel also incorporate a topical antimicrobial agent that provides protection to the silk fibers against a broad range of bacteria, germs, molds, and fungus. This antimicrobial treatment inhibits the survival of bacteria on the fabric and is highly effective against Staphylococcus Aureus, one of the major factors of worsening atopic dermatitis.
While silk has been proven effective in apparel and body wraps, there are inherent deficiencies in the use of silk fibers, yarns, and fabrics as they relate to therapeutic bed linens, such as pillowcases and sheets. Unlike knitted apparel and wraps, bed sheets and pillowcases must withstand continuous use of up to 8 to 9 hours per day, and extensive laundering and drying. Bedding is typically subjected to various chemicals and stains associated with personal hygiene. Further, bedding must withstand much greater stresses and strains associated with sleeping adults. Chloride salts in perspiration and deodorants weaken silk. Also, alcohol-based products such as hairspray and perfumes, and chemical products like nail polish remover easily damage silk fabrics. Water applied to a stain on silk can set the stain or cause a permanent stain ring. Silk cannot be presoaked in detergents or bleaches; as both will damage silk. Further, silk fabrics cannot be air-dried in the sun, since ultraviolet rays degrade silk. Therefore, silk fabrics are inappropriate for use in therapeutic bed linens.
Thus there remains a need for a non-abrasive bed linen with antimicrobial properties that may aid in the healing of skin diseases and the prevention of further skin irritation. Further, there remains a need for a cost effective bed linen that does not irritate or exacerbate a patient's dermatitis, and can withstand many washings, detergents, autoclaving, irradiation, and nightly wear as necessary.